Unapologize
by rugrat4eva
Summary: One Shot! takes place before 'Redemption Song' Based on the 1st time Reid said "I Love You" to Mia... inspired by Unapologize by Carrie Underwood....


A/N: I wrote a one shot!!!! I was bored and listening to my iPod and this came in my head….. The title of the story is the title of the song, so, I was listening to Unapogize by Carrie Underwood (amazing song, btw) if anyone cares…. It goes with my story 'Redemption Song' but it takes place beforehand. Its basically about the first time that Reid told Mia that he loved her…

I hope u like it and I'll try to update Redemption Song as soon as I get an Idea for the next chapter!!

I Only Own Mia (unfortunately)……..

**Reid walked contently down the hallway, with Mia under his arm. They had just came from a night out in town that in his opinion, couldn't have gone any better. He took her to one of the best restaurants in town, ordered all of her favorite foods (he had threatened them out of Tyler), and took her to the park, where the musicians in the gazebo played her favorite songs (also threatened out of Tyler). Before this date, he thought that Mia would have dumped him because of that rumor of him hooking up with Tessa Samuels, but luckily, she didn't say anything about it. So either she didn't know about it, she didn't believe it, or she just didn't want to talk about it. Reid personally chose to believe that she didn't believe it, although his reputation would give her every reason to believe otherwise, but Mia always chose to believe the best of him. That was one of the things he liked most about her. That and the fact that she was perfect. At least, that's what he thought. Reid pulled her closer to him as they turned the corner to her dorm room. **

**He tried to slow his pace down, not wanting to end his time with her, trying to savor the little time left before they got to Mia's dorm. His body stiffened as she reached for her keys in her purse, making Mia giggle in response. "I know you wanna keep me, but unfortunately, I gotta go." she said reaching for the doorknob to her room. "No…" he whined, pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead over and over. Reid loved having her close to him. It calmed him and made him feel like the guy no one but Mia knew he was. The sweet, sensitive, kinda deep, and thoughtful Reid. It's a good change from the playboy badass he's thought to be.**

**The kisses on her forehead trailed down to her lips, bringing Mia and Reid into a passionate embrace in front of her room. Reid deepened the kiss, making sure he was in control so he could keep it going for as long as he wanted. At least that's what he thought, but when Mia pulled away, he got frustrated. They rested their heads on each others foreheads afterwards, savoring the moment. Reid sighed, again, in contentment. 'How the hell did I luck out and get this girl?' he asked himself. 'She's perfect.' Reid couldn't stop himself and he let the words floating around in his head come out his mouth. "I Love You."**

**Mia pulled away from him, and stared into his eyes with a slightly confused look on her face. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' She took in a deep breath and let out a deep, drawn out sigh when she realized that she forgot to breathe. This wasn't the first time that Reid Garwin had took her breath away, but it was the first time he had left her speechless. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but before anything came out, Reid had beat her to it. "I'm Sorry." he said, hanging his head down in defeat. "I shouldn't have said that. I'll just see you tomorrow." And with that, Reid rushed down the hall to go to his room, leaving Mia there in a confusion-filled daze.**

_**The Next Day**_

'**Didn't think that through did you, Garwin?' he asked himself while walking into his American History class. He hadn't slept the night before, he just laid in his bed, replaying the scene from last night over and over in his head. If he had actually put some thought into it, he would of come up with some special, over the top way of saying that, instead of just blurting it out in the hallway. But of course, with him being himself, he acted without thinking, like he always did, and he didn't know what to do now. Especially because he had said he was sorry afterwards. Genius!!! Who apologizes for being in love with someone?? 'Stupid people, that's who' he thought. He sat in his chair and put his head down, but kept his eyes on the door, watching for Mia to come in to class.**

**Mia stood outside the door, waiting for the absolute last minute to go inside the room, so she didn't have to talk to anyone, Reid in particular. After he left her last night, a whole bunch of questions flew through her head. Why did he say it? Was it sincere or did he just say it because of that rumor going around? Why did he apologize afterwards? Did she love him? 'Of course I love Reid.' she thought, looking at her notebook. 'He just caught me off guard. No guy has told me that they loved me before.' Her realization brought a new round of questions to her head. Will I get the chance to tell him, or, will he just wanna forget about that entire conversation? Does Reid think that I don't love him because of how I acted after he said it? Mia sighed in frustration and started to enter the room when she saw the professor rounding the corner. She walked up the stairs and took her seat, trying to avoid the intense gaze from her blonde boyfriend a few rows in front of her.**

**After class, Reid jumped up and ran out the door, standing across from the door so he could stop Mia and talk to her before she went to her locker. He watched all the kids walk out, realizing what Mia was trying to do. So, he walked back into the classroom, seeing that their professor had already left. "Avoiding me?" he asked, walking up the stairs to her seat. Mia shook her head at him. "Yes and No." she said, causing him to let out a small laugh. When he got to Mia, he reached for her hands and kissed them. "Can I take back what I said last night?" **

**Mia felt her heart beating at about 1000 miles per hour. She knew she had to pick and choose her words with her response so she would get the right response. But that would be extremely hard because she didn't have any idea as to what he was planning on doing. "What part exactly do you wanna take back, Reid?" He laughed at the nervousness in her voice. "The part about me being sorry." He laughed again when he saw her let out a deep breath of relief. A smile crept on both of their faces and Mia flew into his arms, pulling him into a big hug and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Yes you can take back the 'I'm Sorry'" she said, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Reid Garwin." He kissed her again and looked back at her, lightly brushing her cheek with his thumb. "And I unapologize for apologizing last night, because I love you too, Mia Johnson. And I'm not sorry about it." Reid put his arm around Mia's shoulder, picked up her notebook, and the two walked out the classroom, headed for their next class.**

**Plz Review!!!**


End file.
